Frostbitten Glory
by sapphire316
Summary: The reaping. The train ride. The parade. The training. The interviews. The Games. Can the characters from Total Drama and Rise of the Guardians survive? Total Drama/Rise of the Guardians Hunger Games AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I dash through the woods, my shirt snagging on stray branches. But I don't care. I want one last run before I'm herded into the center of town with other boys my age.

My name is Jackson Overland. I live in Panem, District 12. But that doesn't mean I work in the mines. I prefer being above ground, where I can feel the wind. No one else in 12 is like that, but hey, I've always been the odd one out. Walking in the snow while others are huddling in front of fires. Staying inside when others are enjoying the summer. Spending more time with kids than people my own age. But none of that matters now. When we're being reaped, we belong to the Capitol. And we are all the same to President McClean.

A root catches my ankle and I fall, doing a somersault. I land on my back, and for a moment, I stare up at the sky. Would this be the last time I ever saw that sky? Would I be dragged off to the Capitol with some girl forced to take others lives to spare my own?

The only thing that would keep me alive in the Arena for more than a day was my speed. I'm quick, light on my feet.

Still, I silently prayed that my name would not get drawn. Thank God Olivia's too young...but she'll only be for one more year. I sigh as I get to my feet.

Footsteps sound behind me. I turn to see Jamie Bennett, a grim look on his face. Right. I forgot. Jamie's in the reaping this year. However, his family isn't as poor as mine is, as his mom is the best nurse in District 12. The only nurse in District 12. So Jamie has no tessarae.

"It's time Jack." He chokes out. He didn't need to say anything. I knew it from his expression. The same one I wore at my first reaping.

I walk with him out of the woods in complete silence. The two of us go our separate ways when we reach our houses, which are right next to each other.

I step inside and I'm greeted by Olivia, my little sister. "I don't want you to go to the Games!" She cries into my shirt. "Hey," I say, holding her at arm's length. "It'll be ok." She doesn't seem to believe me. "Trust me Liv," I say gently. "My name is not coming out of that bowl." This seems to reassure her, as she gives a small smile. I grin back at her.

"Jack!" I hear my mom call. "Come get dressed!" I pat Olivia's back and straighten up. I walk to the room I share with her to find Mom standing there, holding a clean white shirt and brown pants. I thank her and she leaves me to change.

Once I'm finished getting dressed, I head outside, where Mom and Olivia are waiting. They're both dressed their best, with serious expressions on their faces. Without a word, we walk together to the center of town.

* * *

Once there, I am penned like an animal with other 17 year old boys. I turn my head and see Jamie anxiously standing with the other scared 12 year olds. I see Olivia, Mom, Jamie's mom, and Sophie, Jamie's little sister standing in the crowd. They look just as nervous as we do.

A sickeningly sweet voice sounds over the crowd. Blaineley O'Halleran, District 12's Capitol representative, has stepped up to the stage. She's a very self centered person who changes her favorite color every year. This year, it's red. So that means a red dress, red high heels, red nail polish, red lipstick, red eyeshadow, red jewelry, and a red streak through her blond hair. She had her right hand on the microphone and her left hand on her hip, in some stupid pose that I guess she thinks looks cool.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 73rd annual reaping of the Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" She's met by silence. Blaineley scowls. "Well? Clap!" Everyone hastily claps. That woman's got issues.

"That's better." The smile returns to Blaineley's face. "Now, time to draw the names! As always, ladies first." She reaches into the bowl and reads the name out loud. "Miranda Kemp!"

A blond girl about my age gasps quietly. "Miranda Kemp?" Blaineley repeats. The girl takes a deep breath and steps up. "Ah, Miranda. What a pretty name! And a pretty dress too! Who would have thought?" There's fake sweetness all over that tone of voice.

I don't know much about Miranda, we've only talked once or twice. All I know is that she and her brother, Duncan, were born in District 12, and lived her until Duncan's strength was recognized and he was sent to District 3 to train as a career. Miranda was broken, and not a day went by without her missing him. At least, that's what I've heard.

"Alright, now for the gentlemen." Says Blaineley. She puts her hand into the other bowl and pulls out another piece of paper. My heart threatens to beat out of my chest as Blaineley unfolds the paper and holds the microphone close to her mouth. The name she calls isn't mine.

"Jamie Bennett!"

* * *

**Hey look! A story other than Songs that'll be uploaded in chapters! This one will be a little more serious than some of my others, but not to worry! I'll still have plenty of humor here! I have the next few chapters written on paper, and I'll type them out soon. ...fun. So, please review and never lick Christmas trees! ...ok, I really can't explain that one. Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear a shrill gasp. I don't even have to look to know it's Jamie's mom. Sophie starts to cry as Jamie slowly starts to walk up to the stage.

"Looks like we've got a cute one." says Blaineley, her arm around Jamie's shoulders. Her voice is anything but genuine. Jamie is looking at her arm as if it's something his dog coughed up.

"Now." calls Blaineley. "Are there any volunteers ladies?" No one raises their hand. "Alright, boys?" My hand is up before I even know what I'm doing.

"I volunteer." I mumble. Gasps echo all around. I don't turn around. I don't want to see the shock in Mom's expression, or the horror in Olivia's eyes. But I can't let Jamie go to the Arena. He's only 12 years old, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Blaineley stares at me. "...what?" she asks, making sure she heard me right. "I volunteer as tribute!" I call out loud and clear. There's not a single person who isn't completely shocked. The cameras zoom in on me and I can see my face on the giant screen positioned over Blaineley's head. Her eyes still fixed on me, she shoos Jamie away and he runs up to me.

"Jack..." he whispers. "You don't have to do this..." I kneel down and look him in the eye, well aware of the peacekeepers making their way towards me. "Yes Jamie, I do have to do this." I murmur.

A peacekeeper takes Jamie back to his mother, and two more grab my arms and haul me up to the stage. Blaineley, having gotten over the shock of a volunteer from District 12, dramatically gestures to us. "12's tributes! Miranda!" A few claps are given. "And..." She holds the microphone up to my mouth. "Jackson Overland." I say quietly. "Jackson Overland!" Blaineley repeats. Hardly any claps are heard.

Not many people hang around me, and the children and adults who actually do like me are too busy crying. A group of schoolyard bullies is actually smiling. I guess they were sick of me stopping them from beating up little kids. They notice me looking at them and smirk. Each one of them mouths something. I sigh. "Yup, that's me." I mutter. "Oddball Overland."

* * *

After a short rundown to Miranda and I of what we'll do is given to us by Blaineley, it's time to say our goodbyes.

My mom runs into the room I've been waiting in and hugs me tight. "Why'd you do it Jack?" she asks softly.

"I couldn't let Jamie go to that death cage, he's too young to die." I whisper back.

"So are you..." her voice trails off.

The door is flung open again and Olivia, Jamie, and Sophie race in, closely followed by Mrs. Bennett. Olivia is just short of tackling me and I have to take a step back to steady myself. "Jack!" she cries. "You lied to me! You promised you wouldn't go!"

I hold her tightly and whisper in her ear, "I know, I know, but...it's gonna be alright." I can't think of anything else to say.

"No it's not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You're always playing tricks!"

She had me there. "Well...not, not this time. I promise you, it's gonna be fine." I don't know for sure if I can fulfill that promise, but I can definitely try. "You just gotta believe in me." I add, hoping it'll make her feel even the tiniest bit better.

Olivia doesn't respond, just hugs me tighter. I hear Jamie's voice. "You didn't have to-"

"Jamie, stop." I say firmly. "I can't let you go, I had to volunteer."

Jamie hangs his head. My expression softens. "It's not your fault." I tell him gently. "I chose to do this." I've tried my best, but I know nothing I say is going to stop him from feeling guilty.

"Snowflake?" I turn my head to see Sophie looking up at me. I smile. Snowflake. She started calling me that last year when I taught her how to make paper snowflakes. I ruffle her hair. "Goodbye Sophie." I murmur.

"Bye bye." she says.

Then peacekeepers come to take them away. Olivia pauses in the doorway. She takes something from her pocket and raises her arm in the air. She tosses it to me. I see a glint of silver just before I catch the object. It's a little silver snowflake charm.

I realize at once that Olivia took it off her charm bracelet, the only thing of any real value that she has.I look up at my sister, who nods at me. "Good luck." She murmurs.

I say nothing, afraid that my voice will crack and I'll break down. That's all I really want to do. But I can't, I don't want to make Olivia more upset than she already is.

I watch a peacekeeper escort her out the door. Then I once again turn my gaze to the charm in my hand. This is my token. My final reminder I'll ever have of my family, my friends, and my home. I am going to die. After all, how long can someone like me last against the wrath of the Capitol?

* * *

As Blaineley leads Miranda and I to the train carrying us to our death, I can hear the whispers in the crowds nearby.

"Oh, poor Miranda, she's been pretty much alone all her life."

"I know, and I hear her brother's been reaped too."

"Such a shame. Did you hear about how she saved that Overland boy's life?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Gave him some food when he was starving."

"Wow, what a generous girl. who else would save that freak's life?"

"Freak? What do you mean freak? He's always seemed pretty normal to me."

"Dude, he goes barefoot in the _snow_. If that sounds normal to you-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. But his strange behavior is probably his way of grieving for his father. If I had to guess, he doesn't go into the mines because of the explosion."

"Ok seriously, where did you learn the definition of grieving?"

"I-"

"You know what, never mind. The point is, the kid's messed up, and he's gonna die as soon as he sets foot in the Arena."

I scowl and clench my fists. They call _me_ crazy? I swear I saw one of them cover his face in mayonnaise and lay in the snow in his underwear. I couldn't sleep that night.

And another thing, I don't wear shoes because I don't want my mom to spend any more money than she has to. Even now, when I'm going to the Capitol, and she doesn't have to support me any longer, I don't wear them. As I found out a few minutes ago, I've gone so long without wearing shoes that they throw off my balance. I'm pretty sure Miranda was laughing when she covered her hand with her mouth, even though she said she was coughing. I guess I can't blame her. I must have looked pretty ridiculous stumbling around as if I'd never learned to walk.

Speaking of Miranda, yes, she did save my life. And the lives of my mom and sister.

In the long period of time where we were poor beyond belief (not that it's much better now), I took the small amount of money we had to see if I could buy any food for us. There was not enough. On my way back home, I felt weaker than ever before. I hadn't eaten in days and on top of that, I had to tell my family that there was nothing we were able to afford anywhere in District 12. I lost feeling in my legs, sinking to the ground. I laid up against a fence, the snow suddenly feeling colder than it actually was. I would have died. That is, if Miranda hadn't come. She placed a pot of stew on the ground next to me and ran before I could thank her.

Sometimes I wonder if she remembers that day. I certainly do. I had stayed there for a minute, feeling some of my energy return. I could hear Mr. Kemp, Miranda's father, yelling and screaming at her, saying that she shouldn't go giving food away to "filthy street rats" like me.

For whatever reason, Mr. Kemp has always hated me, even when my father was alive. Before he was killed in a mine explosion, we were actually relatively well off. But after the accident, everything fell apart.

I remember that day clearly. I was 8 and Olivia was 2. It was a Saturday, and Dad was showing me the mines for the first time. Let me tell you, I hated it from the first second. I mean, I'm not claustrophobic, but down in the mines, there was no sense of fun. Everyone was just trudging around, digging rocks out of the walls. Plus, it was really hot down there.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of dynamite exploding and men shouting down one of the tunnels. People ran, panicked, for the mines were caving in! My dad picked me up and began to dash for the entrance.

He tripped.

I fell.

I turned.

The rock fell.

He screamed.

I screamed.

Then nothing.

The world seemed to vanish around me as I stared at the rock that crushed my father. People ran by me, scrambling to the exit.

Before I knew it, I was being picked up and dragged along with the crowd.

That day, I vowed that I would never go into the mines again. But seriously, can you blame me?

* * *

I feel the cool glass of the train window on my cheek as I listen to Blaineley ramble on about how District 12 might actually have a victor this year. I highly doubt it. I hate to be a pessimist, but the fact is that neither of us have any chance of winning. Luck can only get us so far.

I can tell Miranda is getting bored too. Her elbow is on the table between the seats and her chin is in her hand.

"Now!" says Blaineley loudly, snapping us both out of it. "It's time for you to meet someone veeeeery special!" she gushes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok, now I'm scared." I mutter.

"You're not the only one." Miranda whispers.

"Presenting...Ethan!"

I've heard of Ethan. He was the last District 12 victor. I can't remember when he won though.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this was _not _it. A boy leaps through the door, only a bit older than Miranda and I, and immediately starts bouncing around.

"Hi guys I'm Ethan I won the Hunger Games and I hope you do too we're on a train I like trains I also like marbles do you have any marbles woo I like trains! And marbles! And marble trains!"

At least, I think that's what he's saying. Her talks so fast I cant tell. Miranda and I stare at Blaineley, who gives us an uncomfortable smile. "Um," she says. "He was kind of...scarred, when he came back from the Games, so he kinda eats a pound of sugar every hour to make himself feel better, and it makes him kinda...loopy."

Loopy? That's a huge understatement. This guy is downright insane!

"Why is he here?" asks Miranda. Blaineley smiles weakly.

Oh no. Here it comes.

"He's going to be training you!"

That's it. We're dead. We are totally and completely, dead.

* * *

**You got that right Jack. Ethan, another one of PurpleKittyFangirl's OCs, is downright nuts. And add a pound of sugar every hour and you've got a psychotic electromaniac. Is that even a word? Whatever. He likes electricity, let's leave it at that. Anyway, please review and don't stick earbuds in your eye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey I heard she saved his life and her brother's now in three and his dad's now dead and everyone thinks he's weird but hey I don't think so you're just like me and yaaayy I like marble trains!"

Ok, the last thing I want to be called is "just like Ethan". I never thought I'd say this, but I hope we get to the Capitol soon.

It looks like Miranda's not appreciating Ethan's little comments either. Her eyes are narrowed and she's not looking directly at him. I can tell she's thinking about Duncan. I wonder if she heard the rumors that say he's been reaped.

Ethan's still talking super fast, but I've tuned him out. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice the train stopping until Blaineley exclaims "We're here!" I look out the window and see a crowd of people, all with ridiculous hair and even more ridiculous outfits.

"Alright." says Blaineley in a businesslike voice. "Each of you will have an escort to make sure you don't get attacked by possibly rabid fangirls or fanboys. Miranda, I'm coming with you, so Jack, you're with Ethan." "Joy." I say sarcastically. Ethan says something, but frankly, I have no idea what it is.

Then Ethan randomly bursts into song, flailing his arms and jumping up and down. "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe! And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" We all stare at him, then Blaineley and Miranda dash out the door, putting as much distance as they can between them and Ethan.

I sigh and look back at Ethan. "Alright Ethan." I say. "Let's go."

"Ooh where are we going, on an adventure?"

"Sure. Now come on."

"Ok!"

Ethan grabs my arm and practically drags me out the door. The crowd cheers as we step down onto the ground. I hear the train's whistle as it starts to pull out of the station. I turn one last time to watch it leave. This is it. There's no turning back.

I take a deep breath and walk through the crowd with Ethan, who's still on his sugar high. Once again, I tune out the world around me, paying no attention to the cheers of the crowd or Ethan's fast paced voice.

Part of me wants to pinch myself to make sure that this isn't just a nightmare. But I don't, because I know it won't do any good. This is real.

I'm participating in the 73rd annual Hunger Games.

* * *

Most of the day goes by in a blur. We get to the Tribute Hotel, have about 30 second to "settle in", then go to meet our stylists.

Mine's a seriously self centered guy named Justin who looks kinda normal for a member of the Capitol. Apparently tons of girls think he's crazy handsome or something because they faint whenever he walks into the room. Even Blaineley had that dreamy eyed stare when he was introducing himself.

Then Miranda's stylist came in. Let me just say, I'm seriously wondering if Miranda's gonna survive long enough to even get to the Arena. Her stylist was a girl who, frankly, kind of scared me. Her name was Anne Maria, and she looked ridiculous, even for Capitol standards. Her hair is neon blue and done up in something I can hardly call a style, her lips are hot pink, her eye shadow is bright green, and her clothes are all purple. My only response to this: what? I don't even know how to describe it other than downright insane.

Miranda and I shared sympathetic looks, each of us wishing each other good luck with these stylists.

Now I'm sitting in a chair, wearing a pained expression on my face because Justin is ripping off nearly every bit of hair on my body. I assume that Anne Maria's doing the same for Miranda. That is, if she's not busy abusing hair spray.

Justin finally stops and straightens up, studying me intently. "No." he says all of a sudden. "No what?" I ask.

"This, "I'm a poor boy from District 12 and I'm so thin you can easily count every single one of my ribs" look, it's not working for you."

"Well sorry." I say sarcastically.

"Don't get that tone with me!" Justin snaps. "It's not easy doing my job when I only have 70 pounds of _this _to work with."

"I'm not only 70 pounds." I mutter.

"80." he says.

I should probably stop talking now.

"Hmm...they're doing something different this year...your outfits won't have anything to do with your districts..."

Well at least I don't have to dress up like a miner or a walking pile of coal.

Justin suddenly snaps his fingers and his eyes light up. He runs to a shelf and grabs some stuff. He holds them up so I can see the labels. Hair dye, contact lenses, and...bleach.

I gulp. Yup. I'm officially scared.

* * *

**As you should be, Jack, as you should be. Gee, I wonder what Justin has in mind. But just in case you don't know, I'm not gonna spoil it. Oh, and the song Ethan's singing, Call Me Maybe, it belongs to Carly Rae Jepson. As always, please review and never lick poles in the winter (you'll end up like Bridgette). For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Justin has been standing there, with his "tools", staring at me with a really creepy grin on his face for over 10 minutes.

Finally, he starts moving again. "Alright! he says. "Let's get to work! Oh, and I'm gonna have to ask you to wear this blindfold." He holds up a blue blindfold.

"...why?" I ask, getting even more nervous.

"Oh, just so you don't hurt me while doing this." He replies.

Justin ties the blindfold around my head so that I can't see a thing. I have no idea how a blindfold will stop me from hurting him, but oh well.

"Ok, now hold your breath."

"Why do I have to-ACK!" I suddenly choke on something he pours all over me. The liquid burns my throat. Bleach.

"I told you to hold your breath." Justin says matter-of-factly.

I spit out some bleach. "Thank you, for that." I choke out sarcastically.

"Next step!" Justin says. I feel him rubbing something into my hair.

"Finally..." Justin rips off the blindfold, shoves something in my eyes, then quickly puts it back on. All I have to say, is OW!

Then Justin grabs something and yanks it over my head, then thrusts something into my hand.

"Done!" he says happily.

Already? That was fast. Painful, but fast.

"Now." says Justin. "Time for you to take a look!"

He pulls me up and leads me to a spot a little farther away. He whips the blindfold off my face and I find myself face to face with a mirror.

I stare at my reflection, not sure if this is actually a mirror or just some painting. I hardly recognize myself! My skin is now very pale, my eyes are bright blue, my hair is white, I'm wearing a blue hoodie with silver frost designs, and I'm holding a staff of some sorts. It's shaped like a shepherd's crook, and there are grooves in the sturdy wood that have been painted electric blue, giving it an icy look.

I find it hard to believe that Justin threw this all together in a matter of seconds, though. He and Anne Maria must have planned the costumes before we even got here.

"Winter themed!" exclaimed Justin. "We were sick of doing fire stuff, so when we heard that this year, the tribute's district will have nothing to do with their costume, we jumped at the chance to try fire's polar opposite!" I guess that kinda makes sense.

"Well?" Justin asks. "What do you think?"

Hmm. What do I think? Honestly, I have no idea what he was trying to accomplish with this, but I'm not about to tell him that. "It's...amazing." I say weakly.

Justin, who isn't very bright, lets out a girlish squeal and claps. What a nutjob. He suddenly stops. "Oh! Almost forgot. Do you have your token with you?"

I do. I pull it out. He snatches it and before I can say anything, sews it onto the front of my hoodie like a badge.

He gives me about three seconds to look at it before he drags me out of the room to the door across the hall. This guy really doesn't waste time. Justin bangs on the door shouting "Anne Maria! You done yet?"

Anne Maria comes to the door and puts on a fake smile. "Aw, he looks great!" Her smile instantly drops. "For a boy."

...jerk.

"Miranda!" Anne Maria suddenly yells. "Get over here with your fellow tribute!"

I hear footsteps.

Miranda comes to the door. She's dressed in a long, flowing light blue gown, with the occasional sparkle. She is wearing shoes worthy of any Cinderella play and has light blue gloves as well. Her hair looks like it had been brushed for three hours and has light blue streaks in it. Yeah, a lot of light blue. On her head is a crown woven from "frost covered" branches and has little silver snowflakes here and there. Finally, her token, a blue blanket with white snowflake patterns, is wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

I'm having a hard time believing that_ Anne Maria_, of all people, put this together. I guess she only goes nuts with the colors for herself.

Miranda blushes and looks away.

I hear the click clacking of high heels down the hall. Blaineley. I don't even need to turn around to know that. I'm not sure where Ethan went, though. I hope he hasn't gotten into anything radioactive.

"Alright you two!" says Blaineley. "The parade starts in about 15 minutes, so we need to get you downstairs!"

She herds us into the elevator, and after an extremely awkward 3 minutes, we're down in District 12's float area.

Our float is basically a piece of wood on wheels covered in fake snow, surrounded by a metal railing to keep us from falling off. Wow. Real creative Capitol. Apparently they had ditched the chariots because the horses were acting up. Now the floats are motorized.

There's a small TV hanging above the door, allowing us to see the other tributes as they come out. The District 1 door opens and the parade begins.

First up are Alejandro Burromeurto and Heather Allan from District 1. Alejandro is dressed up as a Spanish bullfighter, with a red cloth in his hands. Heather, of course, is the bull. A very sparkly bull, at that.

Next comes District 2. Jose Burromeurto and Christina Allan, brother to Alejandro, and sister to Heather respectively. They were separated from their siblings at birth. There's rumors going around that a pack of wild dogs took Jose and Christina to District 2, but I think the Capitol had something to do with it. Anyway, at first, I can't tell what Jose and Christina are supposed to be, but then I facepalm as realization hits. They're Barbie and Ken from that old Barbie series. No comment. While Christiana is striking poses, Jose doesn't look too happy.

Next up, District 3. Dressed as punks, with ripped jeans and spiked bracelets, are Courtney Taylor...and Duncan Kemp.

Miranda gives a short gasp and looks away, holding onto my arm with one hand and gripping the railing tightly with the other. I awkwardly pat her on the back with my free hand, but I know there's really not much I can do. At least one of them is going to die, and none of us can stop that.

On a less depressing note, the tributes from District 4 are heading out. Brick McArthur and Jo Strayer. Jo is dressed as an army general while Brick is the cadet. Huh. Well I guess we know who has the authority in that district.

Here comes the tributes from 5, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sadie Narris. They're both wearing bunny ears and little fluffy tails. Sadie looks excited but Aster is seriously ticked. Heh, I think I'll call him Bunny from now on.

After them comes Nikolas St. North and Toothiana Floss. Nikolas is wearing a Santa Claus costume, complete with a fake beard. Toothiana has shimmering fake wings and feathers tucked behind her ear. It's the fake tooth in her hand that tells me what she's supposed to be: the Tooth Fairy.

Next up is District 7. Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie and Beth Bakers. Their theme must be beach, as Sandy is wearing robes that look as if they're made out of sand, and Beth is wearing a bathing suit. I guess District 7's keeping it simple this year.

Here comes 8. Trent Smith and Gwen Thompson. They're dressed formally, with Trent in a suit and Gwen in a black dress.

Then 9. Noah Crenshaw and Katie Knowles. Noah's some sort of book worm while Katie's a bookmark.

Then 10. Lindsay King and Tyler Brown. Lindsay is Wonder Woman while Tyler is an athlete.

Then 11. Dawn Mystique and Scott Langston. Dawn is a genie, while Scott is a farmer, covered in dirt.

Finally, it's our turn. The doors open and we catch a glimpse of the cheering crowd. Before we can move out, though, Justin stops us.

"Listen up you two." he whispers. "Once you've been out there for 30 seconds, grab each other's hands and hold them up high. Show the crowd that District 12 is united. And Jack, after about 15 seconds of that, hold up your staff." He grins. "Make this parade go out with a bang."

I'm about to ask him what he means, but the doors open and Justin runs out of sight.

The float rolls out of the room and onto the parade route. the announcer, Geoff Jepson's, voice rings out.

"And here comes District 12! Hmm, it seems they've chosen a winter theme this year. I think it's a nice change from those coal miney costumes from the past."

I'm not listening though. I'm silently counting, and I can tell Miranda is too. 27...28...29...on 30, we take each other's hands and hold them high above our heads. Some audience members are gaping at the transformation that had taken place since we arrived, but most of them are too busy cheering.

I start counting again. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15.

I raise my staff so that it's at the same height as our clasped hands. I see Justin in the audience, pressing a button on a small remote control. Without warning, the staff starts to glow, and light designed to look like ice rockets out of it. The audience stares in awe as the bolt of light explodes into an icy firework. Even Geoff falls silent. Miranda and I are just as surprised as they are, but we hide it.

Then one person begins to clap. Then another. Then another and another until the whole audience is in an uproar.

"Did you know that would happen?" Miranda whispers.

"I had no idea." I reply. Finally, the parade comes to an end and the floats are in a circle. Miranda and I lower our hands and I bring down my staff. President McClean stands up to give us his "warm welcome".

"Welcome everyone! In a few days, the tributes you see before you will be in the Arena, battling for their lives." He looks down at us. "I wish you good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He turns to the camera, flashing a smile. "Tune in in a few days to watch the 73rd, annual, Hunger Games!" He pauses between the words at the end for effect as he raises his arms above his head.

The cameras are soon turned off and all the tributes are rushed back to our rooms to get ready for bed.

I'm exhausted, but I take the time to wash out the white hair dye, take out the blue contacts, and scrub off the bleach. Maybe I'll keep the hoodie. It doesn't have those flashy colors and pointless accessories that let you know it's from the Capitol. It's more subtle. And maybe that staff can be a good weapon. Light, but with enough force, could really hurt.

Those are the only things I'll keep. I won't let the Capitol change me. I won't let them claim me as their own. For the sake of my district, my family, and myself, I will not become one of them.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Blaineley yelling. "You two had better be in bed! You've got a long day of training tomorrow!"

"Yes mother." I hear Miranda mutter sarcastically from her room.

Bossy or not, I have to admit, Blaineley's right. I step into my room and lie down on the bed, on top of the blankets. I examine the remote control I find next to me.

I press a button and a huge screen rolls down. I press a different button and an image of a busy street pops up. I've more or less figured out how it works, so I scroll through the different scenes.

Finally, I come across a snow covered forest that looks just like the woods back in 12. I stare at it for a moment, my head resting on the soft, Capitol-only pillow.

Then I put the remote down and close my eyes. I slowly drift off to sleep, my mind whirling with the day's events.

* * *

**Get your rest while you can, Jack, this head gamemaker is tough. Sorry if I'm not doing everything in the correct order, but this is an AU and doesn't have to be exactly the same as the original. And no, I haven't forgotten about the interviews. Anyway, as usual, please review and never skydive while eating a cricket! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya!" I'm jolted awake by Ethan jumping on me and shouting in my ear.

I irritably shove him off and say "How did you even get in here? The door's locked." Ethan smiles and points at the door. There's an Ethan shaped hole in the door. "At least, it was locked..." I shake my head and get up. "What do you want?"

"Blaineley told me to wake you up 'cause it's time to start your training and she's busy waking up Miranda!"

"Fine. Just get out." I mutter.

Ethan salutes and says "Aye aye Cap'n!" in a pirate voice, then marches out of the room.

About 20 minutes later, Miranda and I are standing in the training room with the other tributes, listening to the head gamemaker, Chef Hatchet's, instructions. "Listen up maggots! You are about to begin your training for the fight of your lives! And your deaths, heh heh. This ain't your grandma's Hunger Games!"

Why do I get the feeling that's what he says every year?

"Anyway," Chef continues. "Do you all have your weapons?"

We do. Miranda is holding a small dagger, and I have my staff from last night. I talked to Justin and he said that yes, it could be a weapon if used right. Although he's talking to us, Chef doesn't seem to be paying much attention to us.

"Hey Snowman," whispers Jo, the girl from 4. "How'd you find that weapon, you climb some trees last night?" A few of the careers snicker.

I roll my eyes at them. "How'd you find that weapon, you rob a hardware store last night?" I shoot back, gesturing at the crowbar in her hands.

Jo's eyes narrow. "Why you little-"

"HEY!" Chef loudly interrupts. "What did I just say!?"

Jo falters and remains silent.

"Exactly! Ya'll weren't listenin'! I said, no startin' fights in training! You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena, heh heh." His eyes glitter. Every single tribute shudders. Chef is a creepy guy.

Once he has our full attention, he continues. "Now, the 24 of you are gonna take part in a bunch o' training activities before ya'll head to the Arena. We've got archery, weight lifting, sparring, swordplay, sharpshooting, obstacle courses, and other stuff I don't really care about. You each have your strengths, and you each have your deadly weaknesses, heh. Train hard, and you might live to see the sunrise. Don't, and...well, you'll be dead the first day."

He's just a little ray of sunshine, isn't he?

"There are two activities you all have to take part in: sparring and the obstacle course. Then you have the rest of the day to train before you have to go to your interviews with Geoff. Uh, I'm supposed to tell you good luck, but I'm just gonna tell the truth and say I'm lookin' forward to your deaths."

...pleasant.

"Now, before we get to the sparring and the obstacle course, we do my favorite thing. The fruit toss."

Courtney raises her hand. "What's the fruit toss?"

"Well," says Chef, picking up a pineapple. "I get fruit, and I toss it at you!" He throws it at Duncan and hits him right in the face. Courtney laughs for about three seconds before getting pegged with an orange.

The rest of us scatter, looking for somewhere to hide.

Well, except for Lindsay. She just stands there and lets herself get hit in the stomach with a watermelon.

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouts. But Lindsay's fine. She's...laughing?

"Hee hee! Let's do it again!" she squeals.

...I'm not even gonna say anything.

Chef then picks up a pomegranate and flings it at Scott. "OW! MY BUTT!" he screams.

I dive behind the obstacle course, Miranda closely following. "They never mentioned a fruit toss!" she exclaims frantically. I don't respond because I'm too busy dodging a grapefruit.

An apple flies over our heads and hits Noah in the side. "AUGH!" he yells as he falls. Toothiana is ducking and weaving to avoid the fruit, while Brick has nearly vanished under a pile of kumquats. To put things simply, this is complete and utter chaos!

Then the fruit stops flying. There is a long silence. I dare to look over the top of the obstacle course but instantly regret it as a plum hits me in the face. I duck back down as fruit is thrown around the room once more.

"Are you ok!?" asks Miranda.

"Other than the plum juice in my eye, pretty good." I reply.

We both have to duck as a whole basket of lemons is thrown our way.

Things went on like this for what must have been an hour before Chef mutters "Dang it, out of fruit."

Everyone breaths sighs of relief and we all come out of hiding.

"Oh well." Chef shrugs. "Now we can get on with the training. First, we're gonna do some sparring, then the obstacle course. When you're done, ya'll are gonna go get interviewed, but I don't really care about that. Anyway, you're gonna be sparring maggots from different districts. 1, you'll battle 12. 2, you'll fight 11. 3, 10, and so on."

I freeze. Wait, _what!? _We're going against _1 _on the first day!? Yep. We're dead.

"First up, Heather vs. Miranda!"

Heather smirks and casually plucks her bow's string as Miranda fidgets with her dagger.

"Now...GO!"

Heather charges forward, not even bothering to grab an arrow. She hits Miranda over the head with her bow and knees her in the chest. Miranda seems reluctant to use her knife. Heather takes advantage of her opponent's hesitance to draw blood and trips her, then shoves Miranda's neck in her bow, choking her.

"That's enough!" Chef calls. "Good job Heather. Miranda...well, that's what we have training for."

Heather smiles while Miranda scowls.

They leave the center of the room and Chef says "Ok, next up is Alejandro vs. Jack." We move to the middle and turn to face each other. Alejandro is smirking, holding his sword with confidence. How can a tree branch stand a chance against that? I gulp. This isn't gonna end well.

"Ready..." begins Chef.

"GO!"

* * *

**MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I'M EVIL! So how is Jack gonna do against Alejandro and his giant sword? Find out in the next chapter! As usual, please review, and don't eat cantaloupe during the Ice Age! Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
